The Forbidden Lacrima
by Sweet-icy
Summary: Lucy Is ignored by everyone when Lisanna appears so the dreaded day comes, which is the day she quits and leaves fairy tail, after leaving a heart broken levy and some of the others who still noticed her in the arms of Gajeel, she goes out and meets two traveling mages and joins them on there journey to find the forbidden Lacrima.
1. Prolouge

**Warning: this story is a contrast or as somebody with a smaller mind would say opposite of my bubbly and comedic story Bad Boy to Good Boy, I decided to write a dark mysterious story for a change so I give you this gift from my mind, also I will continue to write my other story do not worry my beautiful in the case of the girl and handsome for the boys viewer. also spoilers ahead if you haven't caught up to the anime.**

** so without further ado, Sweet-icy presents:**

**The forbidden Lacrima**

** ~The Beginning~**

There once was a man named Zeref**. **he was a dark mage, dark magic, dark black hair, and piercing red eyes. he one day stumbled upon a new type of magic, Dragon Slaying Magic. there was a war going on in between the dragons, they parted sides, one side for the ones who believed dragons could live peacefully with humans and the other side for dragons who rejected the idea. one day the dragons who wanted to live in peace with humans made a foolish move and brought a new magic into the world called Dragon Slaying Magic.

they taught the magic to humans and involved them in the war. they didn't have any idea what could happen and took the risk, one day a human got so filled with power that he even started to kill the dragons that agreed to give him the magic in the first place. he grew more animalistic and killed every dragon in sight. now remember, Zeref was a dark mage so he made a deal with the boy. the deal was, Zeref would turn him into a Dragon but he would have to give Zeref something in return. the foolish man, eager to reach his full potential, agreed.

Zeref extracted some of the boys magic then made an exact copy of it. he then continued to store the powerful magic in a lacrima. the boy was even given a name by Zeref, Acnologia, except he was no longer a boy but a dragon and he had no consciousness at all. Zeref had created his next monster. and as for the lacrima, an old man found it one day, being as wise as he was, sensing the powerful magic he stored it somewhere in a mountain far beyond anyone's reach unless they worked hard for it. he left it there and named it the forbidden lacrima, all because of it's forbidden power that could drive a person insane.

sadly sometimes you can't run away from the past so in the present it'll come back to haunt the new generations, they either defeat it or get overcome and be destroyed in the process.


	2. She Screeched and She Promised

**~in the present~Chapter one~She Screeched and She Promised~**

Lucy walked toward her guild with a heavy heart, ever since Lisanna came back they have been ignoring her, she hated it. it reminded her of her past when her father would ignore her, act as if she was just a worthless piece of trash that should only be talked too if needed too. Lisanna seemed to like the attention too. she walked up and opened the guild doors.

"hello minna!" Lucy yelled out, she got a few glances thrown her way, then Levy ran over to her.

"Lu-chan!" Levy screamed.

Lucy walked up to Levy and looked all over the guild while Levy looked at her with a sympathetic look on her face and was ashamed because of the acts their guild mates committed.

"nothing different just as I suspected."mumbled Lucy to herself. Levy frowned and then started to talk to Lucy about different things to lighten her mood.

Lucy was too busy thinking to even listen to Levy. Lucy dreaded that today would come and that the guild would still ignore her, she made a promise to herself that she Lucy Heartfilia would leave but maybe she could break the promise, just this once. then it felt like a whole titlewave of sadness came and washed her away, her eyes teared up but she sucked it up and took it on like a man. then she looked towards team Natsu's table…...bad idea. they looked happier than ever before with Lisanna laughing along with them, it looked like one of those cheesy romantic comedies where the family is just feeling as good as a strawberry sundae with a million cherries. her eyes started to water again.

"Lu-chan?" she heard Levy say snapping her out of her thoughts.

"yea Levy-chan?" Lucy asked wiping her eyes with her sleeve then looking at Levy.

"are you okay?" Levy asked concern laced in her voice.

"everything's going dandy Levy-chan how about you?" Lucy asked her voice full of sarcasm.

"Lu-chan you know I don't like it when you use sarcasm when I say something stupid." Levy said loudly.

Lucy rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I think i'm going to go on a job." Lucy said getting up.

"alright be safe I'll be over there with-" Levy was cut off.

"Gajeel~!" Lucy chirped.

Levy turned a healthy shade of red. "Lu-chan!" Levy whined while Lucy laughed and walked towards the board filled with jobs, she couldn't help but eavesdrop on team Natsu's and Lisanna's conversation.

"I can't wait to see your magic again! can I come on a mission you guys!" Lisanna shouted in glee.

"of course Lisanna you can come." Erza said with a smile. Lisanna frowned.

"I thought the full occupation of a guild team was five or four? five if you have an exceed." Lisanna said confused.

"we only have four in our team Lisanna." Erza said a bit confused.

Lisanna's eyes widened.

"oh…" she said then kept quiet. she was sure the girl named Lucy was on there team. guess she was wrong.

Lucy stood still as a statue. they forgot about her….they forgot she was on their team…

a single tear ran down Lucy's cheek, she then ran past everyone wiping her eyes with her sleeve, she was running towards the master's office….. Mira looked at her with concern.

"hey Lucy are you okay? Mira called out as she passed by running up the stairs.

Lucy didn't even reply afraid that if she tried to talk her voice would fail her and she would break down in sobs.

Lucy finally got to the master's office and swung open the door. The master was startled but luckily wasn't busy.

"Lucy? what brings you here?" he asked. he then noticed her mood and put on a serious face.

"master…." Lucy began she closed the door to the room with a small click it shut,"I came here to discuss….um…..master I want to leave the guild." Lucy finished her bangs overshadowing her eyes. the master's eyes widened, he calmed down before asking.

"temporarily?"

"I don't know…...probably….probably not." Lucy replied.

master looked at her sadness in his eyes.

"why?" he simply asked.

"because it seems that I am no longer part of the guild anyway…..just some stranger that walks in and steals jobs….or a piece of trash that's only there so you could talk to it sometimes…..the only ones that actually talk to me..are….a-are-"

"that's enough my child…" master said holding up his hand. he signaled for Lucy to come closer and she did. he grabbed her hand and stared at the tattoo.

"how about this...I won't take it off but if you want to or need to i'll give you the ability to take it off yourself. it will also be…..you could say invisible to other people." he said sadness and rage mixed in his eyes, rage towards his guild that made a part of the family feel betrayed that she even wanted to leave and also mad at himself for not seeing it and letting her go, sadness for the loss and for the ones who still...should he dare say it?...care about her.

Lucy's eyes widened at the favor he offered her. she nodded eagerly accepting it. the master sighed. he got up and hugged her then dismissed her with a simple.

"i'll miss you my child…...please take care of yourself."

Lucy then left. she ran out of the guild fast but not quick enough for Levy not to notice her bare hand because of the spell master put on it. Levy's eyes widened and tears built up in her eyes. she quickly ran out letting the tears stream down her cheeks running after Lucy. Gajeel noticing her crying ran after Levy with Mira following close behind. Lucy grabbed ahold of Virgo's key and telepathically told her to pack all her necessities. she reached the train station, bought a ticket and was about to run to the train but a hand grabbing her wrist stopped her.

"Lu-chan….p-please don't l-leave."

* * *

In the guild….

* * *

at the guild Lucy failed at noticing that Natsu wasn't part of the table that forgot her. Natsu walked in through the guild doors and walked up to the table were Erza, Gray, and Lisanna were talking Happy trailing right behind him an excited look on his face.

"hello Natsu, we were thinking of taking a mission with Lisanna, what do you say?" Erza asked Natsu once she noticed him.

Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"sorry but me and Happy were hoping to go on a mission with Lucy." Natsu answered. 'yea but that's only because Happy asked, you totally forgot about her.' a voice in his head said. "shut up." Natsu mumbled guilt present in his features.

"Lucy?" Gray said confused.

"have you seen her huh! Gray! have you seen her!" Happy asked excited that they were finally going to go on a mission with her. he had missed her and was really happy to finally get the okay from Natsu.

"um…..who's Lucy again?" Gray asked nervously.

Natsu and Happy froze. what did he just say?

"w-what are you talking about Gray? Lucy, remember, Lucy!" Happy yelled.

Gray continued looking confused, Natsu clenched his teeth and squeezed his fists.

"listen ice boxers I don't care what kind of game you're playing but if you want us to play along we will, a blonde, brown eyes, _my partner_, really pretty." Natsu finished a light blush on his face after the last two words.

"oh a blonde? I think I saw her run out of the guild, Levy and some others ran after her too." Gray said tapping his chin.

"thanks….." Natsu said before running out with Happy and smelling his way to where Lucy was going. he noticed the smell of tears mixed in with her sent too….why was Lucy crying?

* * *

back at the train station….

* * *

Lucy looked back hope built up in her that it was somebody other than Levy, Gajeel, Mira….she crossed her fingers but her hopes were crushed when her tear stained brown eyes met other tear stained brown eyes. her heart melted at least she noticed, tears immediately started pouring from her eyes again.

"Levy-chan…...let go." Lucy said.

"well you could have told me instead of leaving without even a damn goodbye!" Levy yelled sobbing."but you can't leave….Lu-chan!" Levy yelled falling to her knees crying into her hands.

Gajeel walked up to Lucy.

"so you're really leaving bunny girl….." he asked a moment of silence after.

"yea.." Lucy answered while Levy's sobbing got louder.

"Lucy, b-but." a new voice from the side said surprising Lucy.

"Mira." Lucy recognized. suddenly golden dust appeared and turned into Virgo.

"princess, your personal items have been packed and are ready." Virgo said. Levy clutched Lucy's leg as her tears slowed down.

"Lucy." Levy said hiccuping. Lucy looked up to Gajeel for help. Gajeel sighed and started pulling Levy off.

"NO! SHE CAN'T! LU-CHAN!" Levy screeched as Gajeel held her back, Mira sat on the floor her face in her hands.

Lucy walked down to the train and as she walked in she heard her best friend scream one last time.

"YOU BETTER COME BACK YOU HEAR!"

Lucy smiled a real smile for once.

"I promise."


	3. Dragons Despair

**~still in the present~Chapter two~Dragons Despair~**

Lucy had her face resting on her fist as she looked out the window of the train heading towards an apparently new city they built just a few months ago, they called it Primrose. she sighed imagining the events she would get into there.

"might as well dream." Lucy said with a smile, closing her eyes.

* * *

Back in Magnolia…

* * *

Natsu and Happy were led to the train station and were very confused.

"y-you don't think Lucy went on a mission without us would you Natsu?" asked Happy his excited mood long gone.

"don't be ridiculous Happy." Natsu answered but he himself was harboring these thoughts as well.

Natsu sniffed the air once more and was surprised to find the scents off his fellow guild mates. three to be exact, Levy, Gajeel, and Mira. There were tears thrown in the mix too. he frowned and followed it to where they were. once he got there he saw Levy on the floor her face shoved in her hands, Mira on the floor as well looking up to the sky with empty eyes, and Gajeel rubbing Levy's back and patting Mira's back awkwardly once in a while. Gajeel being a dragon slayer picked up Natsu's smell, he looked towards him with hard eyes then looked the other way looking…..ashamed and mad?

"w-what are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked shakily.

Levy instantly perked up and rage got the best of her as she sprang up and ran toward Natsu a killing intent on her mind.

"YOU!" Levy screamed lifting her frail fist up, she punched his chest but the crying had reduced her strength making it feel like an oven mitt was thrown at him. she kept slapping his chest until Natsu grabbed her wrists.

"what's wrong with you guys!?" Natsu growled getting annoyed.

"shut up! it's all your fault! with your stupid team! stupid childhood! feel guilty!" yelled Levy struggling to get out of his grasp to strangle him.

Gajeel came up behind Levy and hugged her dragging her away from Natsu. Natsu's eyes twitched, and Happy? well he went up to Mira starring in worry.

"what's wrong! Levy's acting weird, Gajeel you won't even talk, and Mira's never acted this way since...Lisanna's...death." Natsu stopped all of a sudden in his rant."did somebody die?" he asked.

"no but it sure feels like it you damn imposter you're a horrible friend!" Levy screamed.

suddenly Mira got up scaring Happy and ran to Natsu then punched him in the face sending him flying, the people nearby who had been watching like the nosy people they were all screamed in fear and ran.

"you! you and the guild! all I could do was watch and give her some company but you guys took it to far!" Mira yelled as she stomped her way up to where he was.

"what's your problem!" Natsu yelled holding his cheek.  
"your my problem! you and the guild!" yelled Mira getting ready to punch again. Natsu eyes widened in fear, her punches hurt like hell.

"I only came here to find Lucy!" Natsu screamed.

Mira and the other two froze.

"yea we were told that she ran out and w-we followed her scent, we wanted to go on a mission." Happy said nearly in tears because of how scared he was.

"w-what?" Levy said cluelessly. it didn't last long because she clenched her fists in anger."then you knew she was lonely but you didn't do anything!"

Natsu's features took on the look of guilt.

"then you did kn-!"

"it was like I forgot about her!" Yelled Natsu.

Levy and the rest just stared ready to hear the explanation.

"it's like she just was erased from my mind, I didn't remember her until Happy asked to go on a mission with her this morning and I feel horrible too, but I still don't understand what's happening." Natsu said.

Mira's eyes softened.

"i'm sorry Natsu…..and well…..Lucy…..she left."

Natsu's eyes widened.

"w-what!?"

"she left the guild and she left magnolia just a few, maybe hours ago, I don't know how much time I was sitting there for." Mira confessed.

"n-no she can't leave! why did you let her leave! oh, I know your just f-fucking around huh? that's m-mean Mirajane!" Natsu said shaking. Happy was already shedding tears in the arms of Levy.

"Natsu…..i'm sorry." Mirajane said while looking down to the ground her empty eyes returning, along with tears this time.

Natsu got up and ran as fast as he could, he didn't know where he was going but he didn't care. he didn't care right now that Happy was calling him to come back, or that Levy was screaming that he was a coward. he only cared about her and his heart that felt like it was going to explode. he didn't know how far he had ran but when he stopped he was on top of a hill overlooking magnolia. he looked around and finally he allowed the tears to flow freely. he fell down to his hands and knees and said words that even surprised him

"I love you Luce….why'd you leave."

then he screamed in despair.

* * *

at the train station…

* * *

"what a coward." Levy spat out.

"Levy don't be so hard on him." Mira said.

"but it's his fault!" Levy shouted.

"actually we weren't there when Lucy left." Happy mentioned mad that she was blaming them.

"excuse me." a woman said as she came up to them.

"state your name and business." Levy said glaring. the woman looked intimidated. Mira laughed nervously.

"sorry but, not to sound rude, what do you want?" asked Mira not really in the mood.

"well my name is Marilyn and I heard your guys conversation." Marilyn started.

"great, another nosy bi-" before Levy could finish that sentence Gajeel covered her mouth with his hand.

The woman looked down scared but continued.

"I would like to give you information on why your friend with pink hair seemed to forget your other friend that left." this caught the groups interest.

"continue please" Mira urged.

"yes, well these types of things have been reported for the last couple months all over Fiore, some people are blaming an ancient lacrima that was hidden in a mountain somewhere in a rural area, there was even a young couple that forgot their baby and it ended up dying."

the groups eyes widened.

"for the last couple of months so that's why-!" Mira shouted.

"that's why they ignored Lu-chan…" Levy continued for her.

"why don't they just stop it?" asked Gajeel finally talking.

"that's the thing they haven't been able to pinpoint exactly where the lacrima is." Marilyn explained her eyebrows furrowed.

"so they don't know where it is?" asked Happy.

"exactly." replied Marilyn.

"I have two questions for you Mary, one, does it last forever and two, why weren't Levy, Happy, Gajeel, and I affected?" Mira asked.

"to answer your first question it doesn't last forever I wouldn't be surprised if you went back to fairy tail and they all remembered, for your second question it's beyond me." Marilyn replied.

"how did you know what guild we were in?" Levy asked.

"well your guild marks helped." Marilyn said giggling.

Levy stood up and went up to Marilyn bowing.

"i'm sorry for what I said earlier and thank you very much for your information." Levy said with guilt and a bit of blush on her cheeks.

"your welcome, I have to go now good luck with your friend." Marilyn said leaving with a wave.

Levy stood up determination in her eyes.

"we have to find Lu-chan and inform the guild!" she shouted.

"yea!" screamed the others.

they all ran out of the train station heading to the guild.

'I know you just left and are probably still on the train but I hope your alright…..Lu-chan.' Levy said in her mind.


	4. Ryoko and Ryoshi

**~were in the present~Chapter three~Ryoko and Ryoshi~**

Lucy got off the train and took her first step in the city of Primrose. she inhaled some air and immediately was enchanted with the aroma. it smelled just like the flower, primrose. she laughed at the possible coincidence. she looked around and noticed that there was no train station, they just left you here at the entrance of the city. Lucy walked more into the city and continued to get amazed with how modern it looked, she couldn't wait to check out their magic stores! if they had some anyway. Lucy kept walking around and exploring until it got dark out.

"I guess i'll go see if there are any hotels around or something." Lucy mumbled.

she continued walking, watching out for any hotels when she heard a shout from a house right next to her. Curious she looked through their window and inside there was a little boy in front of a cake with a candle in the shape of a number seven on it, his parents on the side of him smiling happily.

"I thought you forgot about me and my birthday!" shouted the boy tears in his eyes but a smile still adorning his face.

"what are you talking about Menma!" shouted his mother.

"we would never forget about you or your birthday, never in a million years!" shouted his father.

the boy laughed along with his parents. Lucy stepped back and covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle her sobs. _we would never forget, never in a million years!_ the sentence echoed in her head as she was reminded why she came here in the first place.

"t-they forgot about me." Lucy managed to slur in between her sobs.

she heard another round of joyful laughter. it ringed in her ears making her sobbing louder. she ran away from the house as fast as she could. once she was a good distance away she sat down on the concrete sidewalk and cried into her hands. meanwhile a boy and a girl around her age were trudging down the street. the girl had long brown hair, bangs going down on either side of her face and one strand of hair in between her eyes, her eyes were a light shade of brown. her attire was a black shirt, kind of looked like one of those sailor shirts except the collar and bow were red. her skirt was also black two strips of red fabric hanging from it. her shoes were some brown sandals. the boy had short dark aqua blue hair, his eyes were the same color as his hair except a shade lighter, they were often covered up by his bangs though. he had a button up shirt that was white and a black tie, with some denim jeans and black shoes.

"how could you forget the map!" the girl yelled.

"i'm sorry." the boys said.

"whatever." the girls huffed.

they both heard Lucy's crying, as the girl ignored it the boy was a whole different story. he was walking towards her. the girl noticed the lack of partner and looked back, she rolled her eyes once she realised where he was going.

"just leave her alone!" she yelled but ran after him.

the boy crouched down next to Lucy.

"hey there." he said. Lucy snapped her head towards the boy.

"my names Ryoshi Toro, noticed you here…...crying, can you tell me why?" Ryoshi asked.

"R-Ryoshi?" Lucy asked dumbly. Ryoshi chuckled.

"see she's just a dumb blonde, come on she's not worth our time." the girl said behind him.

"yup, Ryoshi, are you okay?" Ryoshi asked ignoring his companions rude comment.

Lucy realizing that there was a human being right in front of her sprang up off the concrete startling both Ryoshi and the girl.

"i'm sorry! um, my names Lucy Heartfilia! you don't need to worry or anything it's fine!" Lucy shouted waving her hands frantically.

"not like we were worrying anyway." the girl said rolling her eyes.

"do you have anywhere to go?" Ryoshi asked.

Lucy blinked blankly.

"um…" Lucy said an unsure look on her face. Ryoshi took this as a no and smiled widely.

"you can come with us then!"" he shouted getting up clapping his hands together.

both girls stopped and stared at him. Lucy with wide eyes and his partner gaping at him.

"w-what!? you can't be serious!" yelled his partner.

"you seriously don't have to!" Lucy screamed.

"I insist." Ryoshi continued ignoring his partner.

"I don't want to be a bother." Lucy said looking away shyly.

"yea she'll just be a bother Ryoshi! she's denying let us go now!"

"oh you're not a bother we're travelers, we don't stay here, we just came to search for some clues and I ended up leaving a map here. we just came to get it back." Ryoshi answered Lucy ignoring the girl again.

"are you even listening!"

"well if you insist, thank you very much." Lucy thanked him.

"hey! Ryoshi you prick!"

"now then, why don't you introduce yourself." Ryoshi said to the girl behind him who had just called him a rather rude name. Lucy wondered how he could deal with being insulted like that. if it was her she would have probably already lashed out at her.

the girl gaped at him. she looked rather mad. she crossed her arms and huffed.

"names Ryoko Okami, nice to meet you fellow _companion_ I guess." the girl whose name has now been revealed as Ryoko said rather stubbornly.

"nice to meet you to Ryoko!" Lucy chirped.

"ah ah ah, for you it's Okami-san, got that?" Ryoko asked threateningly.

Lucy raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"okay, _Okami-san._" Lucy said. she shivered it felt like she was her servant or something.

Ryoko sighed,

"great now i'm traveling with two screw-ups." Ryoko started,"come on let's go get the map."

Lucy gaped at her then growled,'that wasn't nice' she thought. Ryoko passed by her, arms still crossed, as Ryoshi passed by he gave her some encouraging words.

"don't worry she just needs to get used to you and trust you, she'll eventually warm up to you."

"I don't see her treating you any different from how she's treating me." Lucy said confused.

"she's just trying to act tough is all." Ryoshi whispered.

Lucy nodded and walked alongside of them.

"okay, once we get the map were heading to the train and leaving this dump of a city." Ryoko explained the plan.

"okay." both Lucy and Ryoshi agreed.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"WAIT A MINUTE WE'RE GOING TO GO ON A TRAIN AT THIS HOUR!" Lucy yelled.

"geez, calm down, yes if you're going to come along then you're going to have to get used to the traveler life." Ryoko said.

"uh~!" Lucy whined.

"get used to it princess."

"why thank you for the compliment Okami-san."

"that ain't a compliment!"

"so being called the daughter of a king and queen isn't a compliment?"

"smartass."

"I believe that's a compliment too."

"Blondie I swear-!"

"why yes blonde is the color of my hair."

"UH! I GIVE UP ALREADY!"

Ryoshi just smiled. it would be nice for Ryoko to have a lady friend for once.


End file.
